hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 March 2016
00:00:17 What would the wiki have done if he tried to make the wiki background Bernie Sanders? 00:00:18 :p 00:00:49 I would have made a forum post and have users vote on getting rid of that thing :p 00:00:58 LOL :p 00:01:05 Good idea :) 00:01:08 Thank you XD 00:01:22 I wouldn't support politicians being in the background of HHW from either side. 00:01:29 This wiki does not revolve around Bernie, Bernie, Bernie... 00:01:35 LOL true :p 00:01:35 XD 00:01:38 @Bob I agree 00:02:38 "This wiki does not revolve around Dane, Dane, Dane" - Puffle after Nkech made the wiki background Jim Cantore 00:03:02 Wow :p 00:03:06 Very true 00:03:26 Wow Douglas used ' instead of ` on Nkech's wiki... :/ 00:03:43 :O seriously? 00:03:44 !say i`m douglas not hypercane bot 00:03:44 i`m douglas not hypercane bot 00:03:50 BAN! 00:03:51 jk 00:03:53 :p 00:04:14 Yep @Sassmaster 00:04:23 I wonder if Nkech will abandon his wiki.. 00:04:54 Hey Bob 00:04:55 Maybe 00:04:58 Nice South Atlantic season :P 00:05:00 Hey Keranique (hi) 00:05:01 Thanks 00:05:06 We made Nkechinyer a fail storm. :p 00:05:14 40 mph TS with 1011 mbar pressure 00:05:15 :p 00:05:15 Nkechinyer 00:05:22 Why is he still there? He isn't on the wikia 00:05:23 How about 00:05:27 Keranique wants to join our season? Is that alright? 00:05:29 @Bob 00:05:29 Yeah 00:05:29 :P 00:05:35 Yeah, Keranique can replace Nkech. :p 00:05:40 Ye 00:05:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:05:42 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:23 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:07:19 !sass 00:07:56 Douglas has been acting nicer lately, let's hope he keeps it up. 00:08:32 (back) 00:08:40 Wb, master of strawberries and cookie king. 00:08:42 :p 00:08:51 Thanks. 00:08:52 You should have made your username CookieMaster. 00:08:54 Np. 00:08:55 :p 00:09:00 :p 00:09:18 Nope. :P 00:09:19 Besides, I already renamed my username once. 00:09:26 What did it used to be? :p 00:09:37 A long username. 00:09:38 :p 00:09:49 Not as long as Rara's, through. 00:09:54 Yep :p 00:10:07 Raraahhhhalola or something along those lines.... 00:10:10 Just longer. 00:10:28 :p 00:10:44 Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, exactly. 00:11:15 :P 00:11:16 I just call her "Rara". 00:11:20 Me too. 00:11:21 I've seen her on twice since I've been here. 00:11:33 !cardozo 00:11:35 !rara 00:11:50 Make that three times. 00:11:51 :P 00:12:05 It will be hard to distinguish real formations from false formations. :p 00:12:33 :p 00:13:12 Nkech thought Cardozo was an evil vandal that wanted to destroy the wiki, when in fact he was a little 9-year-old that just wanted to make hurricane pages better. 00:13:13 :/ 00:13:59 :/ 00:14:46 "The National Hurricane Center has proposed that the name Joaquin be retired and replaced with replaced with either Julian, Jorge, Jerrold or James, after the thirty eighth session of the Hurricane Committee." 00:14:56 I told you :p 00:15:10 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:18 Wb Sassmastter 00:15:18 *Sassmaster 00:15:20 JQ is gonna get kicked out :p 00:15:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:16:11 Erika and Patricia are not on the list of proposed retired names 00:19:24 And I killed chat. :/ 00:20:42 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:02 (back) 00:21:04 Wb 00:21:07 Thanks 00:21:08 Joaquin is gonna get retired! 00:21:10 Np 00:21:17 I knew it! :p 00:21:26 Replacement name will be James, Jorge, Julian or Jerrold 00:21:29 Was it upgraded to C5? 00:21:30 Okay 00:21:34 I want James 00:21:34 Not yet, at least. 00:21:39 :/ 00:21:49 I used Jorge in my 2021 prediction before Joaquin was even a hurricane. :p 00:21:59 LOL :p 00:22:02 How strange 00:22:21 I want Joaquin to get bumped to C5 too. 00:22:40 :) 00:22:49 Erika and Patricia are currently not proposed for retirement. 00:22:57 I won HI with Joaquin :p 00:23:05 Nice job! :) 00:23:41 Thanks. :p 00:23:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:55 I'm a little shocked to see Patricia not retired, but Erika not being retired is of no shock to me. 00:24:23 Ikr? Patricia definitely deserved to be retired 00:24:27 Erika - maybe 00:25:11 Tropical storms aren't ever retired unless their damage is catastrophic. 00:25:23 Like Allison 00:25:36 Yep... :/ 00:25:56 "Patricia's effects in Mexico were tremendous; however, the affected areas were predominantly rural, mitigating a potential large-scale disaster" 00:26:08 :/ 00:26:22 '"Total damage is estimated to be in excess of 5.4 billion pesos (US$323.3 million), with agriculture and infrastructure comprising the majority of losses." 00:26:25 Trivia! The first hurricane I remember was the following: A - Isidore 2002, B - Isabel 2003, C - Alex 2004, D - Charley 2004 00:26:45 @Bob This is a tough one... :p 00:26:50 B 00:26:53 Yep, indeed. 00:26:58 Yay! :) 00:26:58 B. 00:26:59 It was a C1 when it passed over my house but didn't do anything 00:27:01 :p 00:27:06 Wow.. 00:27:15 And I just guessed on that :p 00:27:28 Lag. :/ 00:27:43 The lag is real :p 00:28:03 Hurricanes + My House = Don't Do Anything 00:28:06 /me knocks on wood 00:28:09 LOL :p 00:28:39 I have a feeling 2016 will have a storm that hits me 00:28:53 You should consider yourself lucky, then. I don't understand how you can get hit by hurricanes and they don't do anything but when they turn extratropical and hit Ohio they cause a lot of damage. :/ 00:29:13 @Bob Which storm? 00:29:14 Hermine. :p 00:29:46 What intensity does the BNWC predict Hermine will peak at? 00:30:01 160 mph at least. :) 00:30:07 C5!!! :o 00:30:10 * :O 00:30:10 But it won't be C5 when it makes landfall in NC 00:30:11 :P 00:30:13 :p 00:30:16 Of course not 00:30:30 By then it might be a C1 that just brings rain showers 00:30:32 Maybe C2-C3 00:30:37 Wow. 00:31:17 I'm predicting 3 hurricane landfalls in the U.S. this year, 1 of which will be a major hurricane landfall. 00:31:58 Wow.. What storms do you think will make landfall in the US as a hurricane? (besides Hermine) 00:32:48 Danielle and maybe Julia. 00:33:24 Doug seems to not be the evil person Nkech made him out to be. 00:33:37 Yeah.. 00:34:07 Nkech probably just wanted the power. 00:34:34 Yep. Nkech wanted power and always assumed the worst of people. 00:34:41 Nkech is Commie China, remember? 00:34:46 :P 00:34:49 He probably thought because he was underage, he could get him globalled, gaining power in the process. 00:35:07 Yeah... (facepalm) 00:35:11 LOL @SM 00:35:14 I think we should institute a rule that no user can attain (bcrat) rights unless the user has been here for at least 6 months. 00:36:02 Maybe, but not entirely sure. 00:36:56 img="upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/02/Patricia_2015-10-23_1730Z_%28alternate%29.jpg" 00:37:20 Patricia deserved retirement. 00:37:21 test. 00:37:25 Yes 00:37:28 it did 00:38:03 !updatelogs 00:38:05 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 00:38:11 @Bob LOL :) 00:38:57 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:39:02 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:08 !nkech 00:40:23 LOL :p 00:40:24 leave.[ 00:40:26 :P 00:40:28 :p 00:40:35 The Story of Nkech will be the new story we tell now. :p 00:40:59 This is going to be interesting :p 00:41:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:17 I want a usercane! 00:41:40 Was Nkech infuriated at the fact that we were considering unblocking Doug when he turns 13? 00:42:02 I think he was, but he didn't show it in Chat 00:42:45 It's probably safe to say that he was. 01:10 StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block) blocked StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (Felicia) (unblock | change block) 01:10 I am a (walrus) . 01:11 (clippy) 01:11 Shhh, don't tell it! 01:11 It's not like PFM is here to record chat logs of it :p 01:11 Oh, thanks for reminding me.. 01:11 :P 01:12 !PFM 01:12 !passion 01:12 :P 01:12 Hey, if you want this to remain a hidden secret, do not bring PFM here. 01:12 Hi there, PFM! (hi) 01:12 Oh my god :P 01:12 (wave) 01:12 Oh, here he is. 01:12 Keranique summoned you. :3 01:12 No, uhh 01:12 SM summoned you 01:12 :P 01:12 I didn't have nothing to do with this 01:12 SM summoned his own bot :p 01:13 Spam. Fresh spam. :P 01:13 You can either join the fun or leave, PFM 01:13 :p 01:13 (illu) 01:13 Robolution :P 01:13 Hmm... :/ 01:13 LOL :p 01:14 ERROR 495 TOASTER DETECTED 01:14 Or Bolution :P 01:14 Toaster Detected: PassionFruitMaster 01:14 Quit or quit? 01:14 jk 01:14 Hey 01:14 PFM 01:14 Tell me what you think of this: 2026 South Atlantic Cyclone Season (Sassmaster/Bobnekaro/Keranique) 01:15 ERROR 194 CAN'T CONNECT INTO TOASTY™ SERVER 01:15 XD 01:15 That's your problem.. 01:15 RE-CONNECTING... 04:14 SOrry, my internet was cut 04:14 Ok 04:14 Don't worry, it's okay. 04:14 I lost internet the other day :/ 04:14 My internet was truly laggy yesterday :/ 04:14 @Collin yes 04:14 Time to get my bot here! :P 04:15 So you do mind... 04:15 :/ 04:15 My Internet was bad this morning 04:15 @Collin I meant no 04:15 Hey there, PFM (hi) 04:15 oh ok 04:15 !HypeBot 04:15 He's going to pass you anyway. :/ 04:15 Hey PFM 04:15 :-P 04:15 Hello. 04:15 !updatelogs 04:16 Chat logs submitted. 00:43:27 Bold prediction: One day Nkech gets globalled for finding another wiki, and causing issues. 00:43:54 Wow.. 00:43:55 :p 00:44:23 Believe it or not, but I see that happening.. 00:44:34 Me too.. 00:45:15 He will most likely find an underage user, and make a big fuss about blocking the user. 00:45:26 Yep.. :/ 00:45:31 He'll probably get banned for talking politics repeatedly after being told to stop. 00:45:37 :p 00:45:40 :P 00:45:41 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:45:42 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:55 " Hype — This was the guy who gave me a chance to admin when others on other sites denied it to me. He has really rejuvenated my chance at being a admin somewhere else. Thanks buddy!" 16:20:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:01 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:21:02 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:08 !logs 16:21:08 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 16:21:11 PFM needs to be added as a post-season usercane! 16:21:14 :3 16:21:15 !updatelogs 04:16 !ignore A Bittersweet Journey 04:16 I don't think PFM has many commands. 04:16 !logs 04:17 * A Bittersweet Journey blacklisted forever * 04:17 !unignore A Bittersweet Journey 04:18 PFM is, well, "unique". 04:18 He has blacklisted you, remember? 04:18 ? 04:18 *sigh* 04:18 He has "ignored" you. 04:18 Oh 04:19 !logs 04:19 !unignore A Bittersweet Journey 04:19 PFM has some commands that don't work, exactly. 04:19 * A Bittersweet Journey unignored * 04:19 Is HypeBot coming on? 04:19 * TEST MODE = ON * 04:19 PFM > Hypercane Bot. 04:20 :p 04:21 !logs 04:21 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 04:21 PFM needs to be added as a post-season usercane! 04:21 :3 04:21 !updatelogs 04:21 Hypercane: Logs updated (uploaded 21 lines to the page). 04:21 @SM I never really included bots 04:21 :/ 04:21 At least, PFM can record chat logs, like HyBot. :3 04:22 :/ 04:22 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 March 2016‎‎ (5 changes | hist) . . (+6,012)‎ . . Bot‎; PassionFruitMaster‎ (4×) 04:22 04:22 See? PFM can add chat logs! 04:23 Tomorrow, Wikia Staff will most likely reply to my email, and, possibly, globally block Lancemoon. 04:23 Will the global block end on December 13, 2016? 04:24 Probably not. 04:24 :/ 04:24 I am neutral about he being unblocked, as always. :3 04:25 Okay Neutrality King :p 04:25 Anyone wants to add a storm to my food season? :3 04:25 I'll add Hurricane Nugget when we get there. 04:25 Okay. 04:25 I already know how intense it will be but I refuse to say. :p 04:26 Keranique already got Marshmallow. 04:26 I might as well add Nugget now. 04:26 Alright. 04:27 Bacon. <3 04:27 Oh, and Donut. :/ 04:27 GTG 04:27 (bye) again. :P 04:28 Bye Bittersweet 04:28 (bye) 04:28 YogeetaALT5 wanted to add a storm. :/ 04:29 Turns out, that was on February 19, and she has made no progress in there. :/ 04:29 Yep. 04:29 Was Yogeeta Female? 04:29 I'm not sure. 16:21:17 Hypercane: Logs updated (uploaded 21 lines to the page). 16:21:54 @SM I never really included bots 16:21:56 :/ 16:21:58 At least, PFM can record chat logs, like HyBot. :3 16:22:01 :/ 16:22:12 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 March 2016‎‎ (5 changes | hist) . . (+6,012)‎ . . Bot‎; PassionFruitMaster‎ (4×) 16:36:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:36:22 What if he lives in the UAE? 16:36:24 !updatelogs 16:36:26 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 16:37:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:37:37 That would be a big plot twist. 16:37:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:57 That would. 16:38:15 !rules 16:38:25 And, HHW has a lot of mysteries to uncover. 16:38:26 I still don't believe that it is possible that Kool is 10 years old. 16:38:30 Me too.. 16:38:54 How can a 10 year old be able to speak almost correctly, and change IPs? 16:39:05 I'm going to change Koolturnip's Banned user thing to say "possible underage" instead of "underage" because we don't have exact proof. 16:39:09 *possibly underage 16:39:10 Yep. 16:44:47 D E A D 16:44:52 C H A TRICERATOPS 16:44:56 Fail. 16:45:06 C H A T** 16:45:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:45:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:21 I heard the NHC is going to start issuing advisories on invests in 2017 :/ 2016 03 20